Song Shuhang/Relationships
Family Song Shuhang hailed from a very normal family, with both parents still alive and lived together. Their family also not an ‘outcast’ or ‘suppressed’ by a superior family or branch. The entire Song Family, up to several generations of ancestors, received a thorough back ground check from many parties ever since Shuhang started his path of cultivation. All of the investigations yield the same result, a normal family with normal members. Friends Roommates At the start of the novel, Song Shuhang share a dorm with three of his classmates at Jiangnan University’s campus. All four of them have close relationship with each other. *Gao Moumou *Lin Tubo *Li Yangde Classmates Cultivators Nine Provinces (1) Group Nine Provinces (1) Group White Song Shuhang was originally given the task of guiding Senior White around after White came out of shut in cultivation. During their wanderings, the two became somewhat friendly. White has even been willing to guide Song Shuhang in his cultivation, and provide him with the occasional technique from his vast repertoire. As time goes by, White and Song Shuhang are known to be best friends, not only by the members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group, but also by the Cultivation World in general. Its said that if you want to look for White, you only need to look where Song Shuhang is. Song Shuhang also noted by the members of the chat group as having immunity to White’s powerful charm. His presence also dampens the charm effect to others. As such, whenever White’s charm went out of control, Song Shuhang will be called. Yellow Mountain North River Lychee Yu Jiaojiao The pair met when White offered to help Yu Jiaojiao through a transformation ritual in exchange for giving Song Shuhang experience in Jumping Through the Dragon's Gate. They've since become friendly. Disciples Little Cai : Main article: Little Cai Chu Chu : Main article: Chu Chu Mi Lulu : Main article: Mi Lulu Mi Lulu was a fan of Shuhang. Shuhang promised to take her as his third disciple when she gained her wisdom again. For the time being, he planted her near his Living Spring in the Core World. Joseph : Main article: Joseph While he respects Joseph's courage, and love for the martial arts, he's somewhat embarrassed to be called his Master, as the only thing he's taught him was some school exercises that grade school children learn. Friendly : Main article: Friendly Scarlet Pupil : Main article: Scarlet Pupil Romantic Ye Si Ye Si is the first woman whom he has encountered since becoming a cultivator that he has felt the potential for a romantic relationship with. Soft Feather Soft Feather is highly sensitive to the changes in Shuhang’s mood. She can detect something is wrong just from simple words via chat apps. Soft Feather also returned from the future just to prevent a few events that has caused life-long regrets to Shuhang in the original timeline. Shuhang has dreamed of having a traditional wedding with Soft Feather, although in the dream it was Spirit Butterfly disguising as her in order to sabotage the wedding. Moreover, ever since the events of the 4 + 28 Black Dragon Tribulation and the Battle for Heavenly Astral, rumours have started to spread in the Cultivation World on the possibility Song Shuhang and Soft Feather are dao companions. Black Skinned Soft Feather currently replacing Soft Feather to accompany Shuhang in his adventures. Sixteen As it was extremely obvious to everyone in the Nine Provinces (1) Group that Sixteen is gunning to be Shuhang’s dao companion, it wasn’t lost on Shuhang. Shuhang fully aware of Sixteen’s intention, while wondering why would she fall for him. Shuhang also has dreamed of caveman Sixteen with the help of caveman Seven, who knocked his head and dragged him to a nearby cave, presumably to consummate their wedding, primitive style. After the event of the delayed Profound Saint Sermon, rumours started to fly in All Heavens and Myriad Realms that both of them are dao companions. Heavenly River’s Su Clan also doesn’t have any opposition to their relationship due to Shuhang’s position and status as the Number One Saint Under the Heaven and possibly a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal who is perfecting his Way. Chu Chu Chu Chu was sent by her ancestor, Chu Kangbo to Shuhang as a tribute offering, in order to secure a relationship between the small and weak Chu Aristocratic Family with the powerful and influental Nine Provinces (1) Group. At first, she mainly served as the nanny to Shuhang’s adopted daughter, Li Yinzhu during their stay in the Time City. After she was reunited with Shuhang, she became his second disciple. Afterwards, she obtained an enlightenment in the Seventh Heavenly Way’s closed world on becoming Shuhang’s dao companion. Lu Fei Heavenly Emperor Heavenly Emperor has expressed her wish to take Shuhang as her concubine. However, it wasn’t clear whether it was her own true wish or she was influenced by Soft Feather’s spirit ghost or she was joking about it. Heavenly Ways }} First Heavenly Way Second Heavenly Way Third Heavenly Way The third-generation Heavenly Way Kui was the first Heavenly Way Song Shuhang encountered. During an Entering Dream session, Shuhang witnessed the creation of the Golden Lotus World and the Evil Lotus World by Kui. After waking up, Shuhang obtained the Lotus Core World. Later on, Shuhang become the owner of the Nine Paths Phoenix Sabre. Sixth Heavenly Way Seventh Heavenly Way Just like his Nine Serenities counterpart, Seventh Heavenly Way can be said as the Heavenly Way with the best relationship with Song Shuhang. Eighth Heavenly Way 8.5th Heavenly Way Daozi also doing his best to prepare Song Shuhang as the Ninth Heavenly Way. Nine Serenities Rulers }} Normally, for any cultivator, even an Eternal Life Being level powerhouse, it is impossible for them to see a Nine Serenities Ruler for their entire lifetime. However, Song Shuhang can be said as mingling with numerous Rulers on daily basis. Second Ruler Third Ruler Aside the Seventh Ruler, the Third Ruler can be said as the ruler interacts the most. Seventh Ruler ::Main article: Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler The seventh-generation Nine Serenities Ruler, Ruler White, was the first ruler Song Shuhang met. This is the ruler Shuhang interacts with the most and his biggest backer among the rulers. Eighth Ruler ::''Main article: Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler '' Fat Ball was the second Nine Serenities Ruler that Song Shuhang encountered and the only one known to be hostile to him. Ever since Song Shuhang came into the picture, ‘Fat Ball’ always on the losing side. All its schemes and plots seemed to be defeated by a small and insignificant cultivator. ‘Fat Ball’ once personally trapped Song Shuhang in its personal domain, Metal Throne that even the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler can’t intrude. However, it end up with Song Shuhang escaped, ‘Fat Ball’ was sent flying and even its personal domain was stolen. As time goes on, Fat Ball’s hatred towards Shuhang has surpassed its hatred towards White Two. Acting-Ruler After the demise of the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler due to the Collapse of the Heavenly Way, the Demons of the Nine Serenities started to go out of control. Song Shuhang complained about it to the Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler, who was too lazy to handle the mess himself. The Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler then appointed Shuhang as the Acting- Nine Serenities Ruler, the first ever such appointment taken place in the history of All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Nine Serenities World. Song Four was the doppelgänger created by Song Shuhang after the appointment, to manage the Nine Serenities while freeing the main body’s movement and action. Song Shuhang was addressed as Ruler Tyrant Ru by the Demons of the Nine Serenities. Song Four was in turn aided in his task of managing the Nine Serenities by three Tribulation Immortals sent by the Second Nine Serenities Ruler and four Tribulation Immortals sent by the Third Nine Serenities Ruler. Black Sun Black Sun was a ruler of unknown generation, either the fourth or the fifth. Trivia Category:Song Shuhang